guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Earthen Shackles
Glyph of Immolation + Savannah Heat + Earthen Shackles = ouch TheDrunkenHobo 16:42, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :Or just Mark of Rodgort + fire weapon + Earthen Shackles --Gimmethegepgun 16:49, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::He was talking about the fact that it'll be very hard to escape the Savannah Heat with the 90% speed reduction. Zulu Inuoe 21:00, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::Albeit, only 3 seconds of speed reduction. I prefer the MoR->SH->Earthen->/point /laugh The Paintballer (T/ ) Technically you could use this + Glyph of Immolation by itself, since Glyph of Immolation doesn't care if your spell causes damage or not. This still seems rather useless, though...all the 90% Speed reductions are either Elite or have meh conditionals like this, essentially requiring you to run a split build. If it was something like an AoE hex, then this + SF = pwnage. (T/ ) 01:40, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :I -did- mean to use this + Glyph of Immolation, the Savannah Heat was in there to deal damage. Perhaps a year ago this skill would have sucked, but with all the new burning at hand, I'd say this is a decent snare, especialy considering it's 90%. Hell, you could run a R/E running this and Burning Arrow at high Marks to keep it constant, or just use Mark of Rodgort Zulu Inuoe 05:15, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Hey, isn't this 66%? Pablo24 :Source of image please. -- Xeon 19:26, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::These skills aren't even released yet. Expect many changes both before and after the release of GW:EN. Arshay Duskbrow 19:29, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::Other than mass testing to see what's overpowered and what's not, this skill is 90% as Izzy has stated on the GWWiki. 66% was just a typo. --Kale Ironfist 19:34, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Hmmm, MoR->Earthen Shackles + Fire Weapon bane of sins and warriors. Stand their and wand-burn them to death. --BeeD 01:37, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :Assassins won't be hit too hard, they still have shadow steps to get out. --Kale Ironfist 01:55, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :Except that everything outrun them --Gimmethegepgun 02:12, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::You also have to note that in (higher end) PvP, nobody is going to spec more than 10 in Earth, and with a 2 second cast time, there is definitely going to be gaps which you can take advantage of. Not bringing an interrupt or hex removal is going to doom you. Plus, LoD will ensure you don't die just from the degen + minor DPS from the wand. --Kale Ironfist 02:21, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Why is this so absolutely awful :( —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 13:48, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Overpowered much? MoR+this+SH=dead and if not then MoR+this+echo+SH+echoSH=OMG there's not even ash left. i've just seen a build on PvX and it uses this and SH and i was sat there thinking.....this is so gona get nerfd. they can't let such a powerfull skill be so... cheap, short recharge medium cast, and not be an elite! it's jsut asking to get nerfed within days.....PheNaxKian 18:37, 31 August 2007 (CDT) mmm can't wait to try something with this --BeeD 21:11, 2 September 2007 (CDT) update Meant for RoJ?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:44, 7 August 2009 (UTC)